


Hidden things

by azalea_21



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship, girls' pov, jade ships lilo, little mix's pov, perrie ships narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little mix girls' put a hidden camera on Harry's collar and a recorder in Zayn's pocket to prove some points</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden things

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i was inspired. My bad :p
> 
> (Perrie is secretly a narry girl)

++

''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' Jade asked, following closely at the back of the single file line the four girls made. 

''Shh, don't be too obvious!'' Jesy said from in front of her.

Jade rolled her eyes but stayed silent as they made their way backstage.

The One Direction boys had a concert for a charity this evening and so zayn had invited his missus and her girls to come and watch. They could hang out afterwards too so it was a plan.

Perrie though had other plans when she saw the five of them putting headsets on. Out of all the other four, she was the most observant when she saw how Harry now went closer to Niall. How Harry let his hands touch Niall's cheek after adjusting the headset. How Harry bent down due to the height difference to whisper in Niall's ear. How Niall's cheeks were dusted faint shade of pink when Harry's lips touched his ear.

''Pez!'' 

That was Louis. Perrie tore her gaze away from the two boys and gave her fiancee's best friend a smile.

''Hey babe'' Zayn greeted Perrie with a kiss on the lips and she almost melted then and there.

''C'mon boys, we're up in 3 minutes'' Liam said, giving the four girls a smile as greeting but pulled Louis' hand closer to the stage. Louis rolled his eyes but followed Liam anyways.

Perrie almost rolled her eyes at how Jade was almost squealing. 

They actually made a bet.

Perrie tried convincing them how Niall and Harry are secretly dating but Jade on the other hand was not convinced but instead said that Liam and Louis were secretly dating. 

\- -

After the show, they all went out to eat and with the help of security, it almost went well. Perrie never missed how Niall clutched Harry's hand when they were going through the fans.

And she didn't miss the way Harry had kissed Niall's forehead when they got inside.

''See you guys'' Leigh-Anne said. She eyed Perrie who was with Zayn but had secretly put a recorder in his jeans. Jade, on the other hand had slipped in a little camera at Harry's collar when she hugged him.

You could say they were a little bit crazy.

Well, Perrie was a little bit crazy.

Just like the rest of the fandom.

\- -

''Okay, now what?'' Jesy asked when they got back to their hotel room there and had set up Jade's laptop. 

''Turn them on obviously'' Perrie muttered, working something out and then they were met with a chin on the screen.

''Jade! Where did you put the camera?'' Leigh-Anne asked, tilting her head to the side to get a better angle.

''Harry's side of the collar'' Jade muttered. 

''You were supposed to put it on Louis'! To observe Harry and Niall'' Perrie groaned.

Jade bit her lower lip nervously because she actually did it on purpose.

''Ohmygod you did it on purpose!'' Jesy exclaimed.

All three heads snapped up to look at her. She held her hands up in surrender.

''I wanted to prove something too!'' she exclaimed and all three of them groaned.

''Okay, okay let's just switch them all on'' Perrie said after a while and switched on the recorder she had put in her fiancee's pocket.

Instantly one of their voices were heard.

''No Stop I don't want to see that!'' ... zayn's.

''hey! I caught you and perrie last two weeks! You deserve to see this!''

... niall's.

Laughs.

The camera was now somehow had a clear picture of Niall's bottom part of his face.

''C'mere babe, let's give them a show'' ... harry's.

And then groans were heard and the camera was up close to Niall's bottom part of the face. And then, a little further up, there was a slight view of connected lips.

''Don't do it here, guys!'' .. Liam's.

''Zayn! This is all your fault!'' .. Louis'

''Shut up, I'm scarred'' ... Zayn's.

Which only means one thing.

Perrie shouted in victory and started jumping up and down

''HAHAHAHA! PAY UP GIRLS!'' She exclaimed, jumping up and down because she was right! (when was she not?) Perrie Edwards had proven that two members of One Direction, Niall and Harry were indeed in a secret relationship.

The thee girls were in shock.

Perrie was still jumping but Jade had shushed her and pulled her back down on the floor because something else was going on.

Niall and Harry had pulled away and with the camera, Harry was facing Louis, Liam and Zayn.

''Enjoyed it guys?'' ... Harry's.

Groans.

Niall's laugh.

''I think they need an encore'' ... Niall's.

''Boys, you know we're okay with your relationship but making out in front of us is too far!'' Louis shouted.

Zayn laughed and Perrie can't help but stare fondly at his face.

''Shut up Tommo, you're being a hypocrite'' ... Harry's.

Louis's eyes were narrowed now.

''How so?'' Louis asked.

Liam, behind him had rolled his eyes and now pulled Louis by the arm and planted a kiss on his lips. Louis grunted when Liam pulled away, wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and pulled him closer.

They heard a scoff.

''Told ya, hypocrite'' ... Harry's.

Zayn groaned and Perrie slightly laughed at his face.

''I'm going to call my fiancee and let her clear my mind from all of this!'' Zayn gestured wildly to the scene in front of them.

''What are you gonna tell her? Four of your best mates are in a relationship with each other and it has scarred you for life?'' ... Niall's.

''Well, can I?'' Zayn asked.

The four of them exchanged glances.

A beat of silence and the camera was once again turned towards Niall's bottom part of his face.

Which means Harry and Niall were facing each other.

''She is gonna be part of this family ya know'' ... Harry's.

Perrie grinned.

The camera was now turned towards Zayn.

''Okay then. Okay'' Zayn was now grinning as he skipped out of the hotel room.

Harry and Niall laughed and when the girls saw that they were about to kiss again, they turned the camera off and recorder off too.

They exchanged looks after that.

It was Jade who broke the silence.

''PAY UP GIRLS!''


End file.
